Changing Rooms
by Niknakz93
Summary: Greta dares Klaus to ask out a girl... the human way. Funny little oneshot! R&R


**Changing Rooms **

Klaus watched through the hotel window as the couple walk past, hand in hand with a scowl of sorts.

Greta raised an eyebrow now at him, watching his expression that looked more or less pissed off.,then asked. "What's up with you?"

"Depression. I'm a single man (!)" he joked, then turned away to the witch who asked. "You never been on a date before or something?"

The Original raised an eyebrow this time, then turned back to the woman as he head to the door. "Why do you ask?"

Greta shrugged. "You don't look like that kind of guy that could wine and dine a girl, that's why. You'd have them as the red wine instead."

"Oh?" he mused, then stepped forwards and put a finger under her chin, lifting it up. "Oh I can wine and dine a girl. And without compelling them as well."

"Mmhmm..." she smirked, then folded her arms. "Ok then love. Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove that you can wine and dine a girl. Or, should I say ask her out without compelling her?"

Klaus smirked devilishly at her- Greta was such fun to be around. "Oh you're on."

* * *

><p>Greta took the Original to the nearest shopping mall in Atlanta and pulled him around with her, looking for a suitable girl. Oh, she was going to end up dead by the time they had finished with their little bet, but that didn't bother her one bit.<p>

Klaus was now staring at a pretty petite honey blonde with dark brown eyes in the clothing place called Store Twenty One. She was standing next to the changing rooms, looking rather bored and alone.

"Watch and learn." Klaus smirked, then stepped forwards, making Greta smirk and say quietly, knowing he could hear her. "I want proof too."

Maddox walked into the store now and stood next to Greta, frowning. "What's going on?"

Greta could only chuckle. "Oh, just a little bet."

The male witch had to roll his eyes at that- Klaus was never one for sitting around bored out his face.

Klaus looked at a row of shirts now, then picked up a shirt that was midnight blue and a tad too small on purpose. He walked over to the room now and she asked. "Just the one?"

"Yes." he said, giving his best smile that made her smile as she gave him the little plastic hanger on with a 1 on.

He waited for a moment, undoing the buttons of the black shirt he already had on, then the one on the hanger.

"Excuse me." he called now, yanking his shirt off. The girl called back. "Yes?"

Klaus pulled his shirt off, then walked out the changing room and held up the shirt. "This seems to be a size too small."

She smiled now, and he saw her blush as she took the shirt. Klaus looked at the pair near the exit now and smirked, making it all up as he went along.

The girl came back with a bigger one, but it was dark red.

"Oh-!" she realized as she stopped before him, blinded by his young, very good looks she'd picked up the wrong color.

"I'm so sorry." she said hurriedly, then dropped it onto the floor by accident, then in her haste to pick it up, her high heels skidded on the smooth wooden surface and Klaus was amused at how she tried to keep her balance, but grabbed her all the same and helped her,chuckling out.

"You shouldn't be wearing such high heels at work."

"It's uniform." she said in distaste, then straightened up, unable to believe her luck that this gorgeous half naked guy had helped her. "I'm Erin." she smiled, and the young man nodded, taking the red shirt from her. "Klaus." he replied, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it, knowing girls these days loved gestures like that.

It worked, and Erin blushed, but then looked curious. "Is that German? Im sure Klaus is German."

Klaus frowned, then said, "Well, my name is Niklaus."

"Ooh-! Cute name! I had a friend called Nikola before, and that's the female version of your name."

"Oh, that-"

"I bet your fathers called Hans or something."

"Actually-"

"And tons of siblings yeah?"

"I have-"

"Thought so!" She grinned, then Klaus wanted to growl- she was adorable, but she never shut up. "Umm, could you come here a moment?"

He walked back to the changing room and she followed him, taking his turning back to her the wrong way and kissed him, yanking the curtains closed, taking him by surprise and rammed his hand through her chest, ripping out her heart before he could stop himself.

"Ah shit." he swore, letting her drop while the blood pooled at his feet. Shame, such a sweetie as well. But god could she talk... He walked out now, buttoning up his new red shirt on one hand, and the heart in the other was put in Gretas disgusted hands.

"Your proof?" he said, wiping his hand on Maddoxs shirt, then walked off out into the crowd as the screaming started.

Greta chucked it away and it landed in a heeled boot-

You couldn't take him anywhere.

And he couldn't successfully chat up girls the human way before he ripped their heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little random drabble:) reviews much loved x Nic<strong>


End file.
